Many enclosures require venting to relieve any pressure differential between the internal volume of the enclosure and the ambient environment. Such pressure differentials may be caused by temperature fluctuations, altitude changes, or the vapor pressure of any liquid contained within the enclosure. A venting device may advantageously include a porous material which allows gas flow for pressure equalization while preventing the entry of liquid and particulate contaminants. Sealed enclosures incorporating such venting devices have application in the automotive, electronic, medical, packaging and other industries.
Venting devices may be attached to enclosures by various means including interference fittings, threads or adhesives. These devices have incorporated barbs, threads and the like to facilitate attachment. However, each of these attachment means has disadvantages. For instance, some may not be easily integrated in enclosures of varying wall thicknesses and may require the use of additional attachment features. For example, a threaded attachment means may require a backing nut. Other means, such as barbed fittings, may require thick gaskets to compensate for wall thickness.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a venting device which can be easily inserted into openings of enclosures having different wall thicknesses.